This invention is related generally to the fields of networking, computing, and databases, and specifically to the distribution of data or operation requests to backend servers based on languages and character sets. The disclosure uses LDAP (Lightweight Data Access Protocol) as an example. However, the principles of the specification can be extended to other data structures and protocols. The disclosed, illustrative embodiment is designed to execute on a computer such as a desktop, a workstation, a laptop or general-purpose mainframe, although alternative embodiments such as special-purpose electronics are possible. LDAP is an open industry standard defining a method for accessing and updating information in a directory. A directory server is an implementation of the LDAP protocol. It is basically a read-centric repository, wherein users can store any kind of data such as names and addresses, applications, files, printers, network resources etc. Data is stored in the directory servers in the form of tree entries.